CHARMED: THE COVEN Pilot Part 1
by PRGhettoPapi
Summary: Wyatt's destiny begins 2 unfold in this Charmed Spin Off Series. Wyatt & Chris are pulled in2 a battle 2 save the universe, by non other than Aradia the First Witch & Samhein the Source of All Magic, from an evil that threatens existence itself


86

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_** Hello all. This pilot was actually intended to be submitted to Spelling Inc. but was put on hold because my mom was sick and my time was used up to take care of her. Sadly though, my mom recently passed away and I'm just not in the writing spirit. This is the first part to a two-part pilot and I do plan on finishing the second part and submitting it to the new _WB/UPN Television Network_ called _"The CW"_ for sweeps of next year. I'll get back on this again once I've healed from my mother's passing. Enjoy this pilot everyone!

**CHARMED: THE COVEN**

"Pilot- Pt. 1"

Written by

Mark Nieves

Directed by

To be announced

SHOOTING SCRIPT 

To be announced

CHARMED: THE COVEN 

"Pilot- Pt.1"

CAST LIST 

WYATT HALLIWELL. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Paul Walker (I replaced Wes Ramsey)

CHRIS HALLIWELL. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Drew Fuller

ARADIA. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Nicole Hiltz

JOSHUA JOSEPHUS/SAMHEIN. . . . . . . . . . . . Eric Bana

HEITSI-EIBIB. . . . . . . . . . . . . . To be announced

MOLOCH/MARLIN MATHERS. . . . . . . . . . To be announced

HENSI. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . To be announced

ALEXANDRA. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . To be announced

TEASER

EXT. A PARK- THE CITY OF BOSTON- NIGHT

An innocent GIRL walking down a path in the park. She looks like a teenage Shirley Temple, with light brown curly hair and rosy cheeks.

As the wind blows, she wraps her arms around her chest pulling her jacket closer together. She hears a loud snap. She jolts her head back seeing nothing but the scenery of the lamp and moonlit dark park.

She takes a sigh of relief as she continues walking. She then hears what sounds like a trash can slam on the floor and a dog barking. She gets startled and she looks back and picks up her pace.

As she speed-walks along the path, she hears footsteps behind her. She looks and sees a person's figure nearing her but can only see black boots and black pants as a thick shadow covers the rest of the features.

The figure speeds up his pace as if getting ready to begin a chase and the girl sprits into a run. She runs whimpering and breathing heavy. She looks back scanning the distance but as she turns her head forward, she runs right into a bald demon with black eyes, villainous black eye brows, black teeth, black claws, and shredded black shorts. It snarls at the girl.

GIRL

AHHHHHHH!

The demon scratches her in her cheek. She falls back. She presses her hand against her cheek as she crawls backwards crying. The demon approaches her as it snarls. The demon pounces her and she quickly rolls out of the way. She gets up and begins to run.

CUT TO:

EXT. PARK ENTRANCE- NIGHT

The girl runs out of the park sobbing with her cheek, side neck, shoulder, and sleeve full of blood.

CUT TO:

EXT. BOSTON- RANDOM STREET- NIGHT

The girl runs down a secluded street shaking on the gates of stores and jiggling the knobs of locked doors.

GIRL

(sobbing)

Somebody please help me!

She looks back and sees the demon running toward her. She whimpers as she runs down the street. A short moment later, she ducks in an alleyway.

CUT TO:

EXT. ALLEYWAY

She runs looking behind and runs right into a man, bouncing off him, and falling back. The man is African American with a strong "Busta Rhymes" look.

HEITSI-EIBIB stands over the girl looking at her seriously. He wears black boots, black jeans, a black leather jacket, with a black shirt, small sharp bones through the piercings on his ears, a sharp bone piercing across the nose skin dividing the nostrils, and a necklace of sharp bones with a small monkey skull as a pendant.

The girl looks at him strangely as she breathes heavily. The demon comes creeping up behind them. She panics and grabs Heitsi's jacket.

GIRL

(sobbing)

Oh please, please help me!

HEITSI-EIBIB

(putting his finger on her lips) Shhhh.

It's ok.

The demon shifts into a haze of white misty vapor. It goes into the body of Heitsi-Eibib. The girl looks in shock. A bone piercing across the bottom of his nose appears as his eyes glow a dim white when he smiles. Thunder claps and the reflection of flickering lightning bounces off Heitsi-Eibib. The girl starts to sob as she slowly backs up.

GIRL

No… no please, no.

Heitsi-Eibib pulls her to him with her back against his chest. He licks the blood off her cheek.

HEITSI-EIBIB

Don't worry my dear. Your death will

serve a purpose.

Footsteps are heard. When he looks up, a fist from a blonde girl comes flying toward his face. Heitsi-Eibib is struck in his profile and flies back hitting the ground. The girl falls to the ground and crawls in back of her rescuer.

ARADIA, THE FIRST WITCH, stands there tall and confident looking like "Nicole Hiltz" with an attitude. Blonde hair, brown eyes, sporting a dark green leather jacket, low cut purple blouse, skin tight blueberry jeans, and burgundy high heels. Thunder claps and the reflection of flickering lightning bounces off Aradia.

ARADIA

(smirking)

You should've known I'd find you the

minute you left the underworld.

Heitsi-Eibib wipes the blood off his lips as he gets up.

HEITSI-EIBIB

(smirking)

So the question remains, can you stop

me this time?

ARADIA

I came to finish you off. Same thing.

HEITSI-EIBIB

But will you? You've been late before.

ARADIA

I've stopped you before.

HEITSI-EIBIB

And yet here I am again, far from finished.

ARADIA

My enemies would be far from finishing

me too if I always gave them a cowardly

slip in battle.

Heitsi-Eibib frowns in anger. A long sharp dagger with the blade and handle made out of bone pops into his hand. Aradia takes out her double-edged jagged athamae from her jacket.

HEITSI-EIBIB

I'll show you what a coward can do.

Heitsi backs up as Aradia approaches. Thunder claps and the reflection of flickering lightning surrounds the place. Aradia thrusts her athamae forward three times causing Heitsi to shift back three times to avoid it. Heitsi jolts forward slicing his bone dagger downward at her side-to-side and then across, with Aradia shifting away in a backwards thrust all three times.

With his free hand, Heitsi shoots a crackling meteor like ball of blood red energy at Aradia. Aradia dunks and the energy ball hits the brick wall behind her making a smoking hole. As Heitsi charges Aradia, she delivers a kick to his stomach and quickly spins around to deliver a second kick to his stomach making him stagger back.

Aradia runs up to him, hops up in the air, and delivers three "bicycle leg motion" kicks to his face. Heitsi hops up and delivers a rotating sidekick to her face. As Aradia falls, she positions herself and sweeps Heitsi as soon as she touches the ground. Heitsi falls as Aradia quickly gets up.

With his free hand, Heitsi shoots two red energy balls at Aradia. Aradia shifts from side-to-side to avoid the energy balls while Heitsi uses this small distraction to get up and charge her. He tries to hack her with the knife but she dunks to then use her athamae to deflect four more of his dagger strikes.

Aradia jabs him three times in the face with her free hand, blocks his punch, delivers a cross punch, but he dunks from it, for her to quickly use that opening to elbow him in the face. She quickly kicks him in the groin, kicks him up his face, delivers a forward punch to his face, and shoots him with her free hand with a bright light blue energy pulse crackling with silver "fireworks like" energy sparks.

Heitsi gets a chockfull of energy as he gets shock and flies back hitting the ground.

ARADIA

It's over demon. You lost.

HEITSI

Is that so?

Heitsi's eyes glow a misty white and another of his demons materializes in front of the girl.

GIRL

Ahhhhh!

Aradia snaps her head back and Heitsi immediately shoots a red energy ball at her. Aradia flies back as the red shock hurtles her toward the alley brick wall. She hits the wall making a large crack and falls face down to the ground. The demon brings the crying girl over to Heitsi.

Heitsi makes a vicious look as he plunges the dagger into her heart. The girl weans as she aches in pain. The demon turns into a gray mist and flies back into Heitsi's body. The girl slips off the dagger and plops down to the ground, dead. Heitsi lifts his hands, with bloody dagger in hand, to the air.

HEITSI

In the name of Moloch, lord and master

of human sacrifice, I offer up this

innocent on your spiritual alter!

A hazing black shadow appears over the girl's body and sucks out a light from the dead body as it fades away. Aradia snaps her eyes open and quickly gets up. Heitsi smiles at her as he disappears in a clap of thunder and reflective lightning. Aradia makes a cold facial expression

END OF TEASER 

ACT ONE

EXT. BOSTON- DAY

The bright sun lights up the Boston sky line as the day begins.

CUT TO:

EXT. BOSTON SQUARE- DAY

People walk about trying to catch the bus, train, and cab as they start their day.

CUT TO:

INT. A REFRIGERATOR- DOOR OPENING

WYATT HALLIWELL opens the refrigerator door scanning the inside looking for food. His eyes rest on a bottle of Tropicana orange juice. He grabs it and closes the door.

CUT TO:

INT. THE KITCHEN

Wyatt begins to drink the whole container of orange juice standing in the kitchen in nothing but a tang-top, boxer briefs, and slippers. He finishes the entire container, lets out a big belch, and throws the container in the trash. He takes off his tang-top as he leaves the kitchen.

CUT TO:

INT. THE LIVINGROOM

Wyatt comes out all dress to begin his day. Having a very strong "Paul Walker" look, he sports light blue jeans, a light brown classic suede hipster jacket, tan boots, and an even-blue polo shirt. He picks up his books and keys and walks out the door.

CUT TO:

EXT. OUTSIDE THE HOUSE- MORNING

Wyatt walks down the steps of his small but lovely, white body dark blue roof/frames, two story cottage.

CUT TO:

EXT. HARVARD UNIVERSITY- ENTRACE

Wyatt mixes in with several other students who pour into the campus at Harvard University.

SUBTITLE: BOSTON SEPTEMBER 23 2027

CUT TO:

INT. HISTORY CLASS

A group of 25 students sit in the room as they listen to the lecture of the professor, DOCTOR JOSHUA JOSEPHUS. Ruggedly handsome with pleasing manly features, this professor, with a strong resemblance to Troy's "Eric Bana" in his manliness, stands at 5"10 with a couple of layers of mousy brown semi-curly hair, a fine trim clean cut beard, broad shoulders, and firm looking arms and waist. He wears an indian-red sports jacket with a long button down blue-gray shirt, black pants, and even brown loafers.

JOSH

It is widely debated among scientists, historians, and scholars about the

origin of life and human civilization.

(beat)

Some think it was in Africa, and some

think it was in Mesopotamia. This

semester, we will be studying African

and Middle Eastern mythology.

(beat)

We will study the similarities and

correlations between the two

mythologies to see if we can

decipher human beginnings.

Wyatt opens and closes his eyes as he tries to fight his sleep. A student raises his hand and Josh acknowledges him.

STUDENT

Will we be reading the creation story

in the Bible's book of Genesis?

ANGLE: WYATT DOZING OFF AS JOSH ANSWERS THE STUDENT

JOSH (o.s.)

Of course. Judaism, Christianity, and

Islam originated in the Middle East. So

the Genesis creation story will be

relevant to our study.

ANGLE: WYATT SNAPS HIMSELF OUT OF HIS SLEEP

Professor Josh picks up a remote control from his desk, aims it at the black board, and presses a button. A huge big flat screen monitor lowers.

JOSH (cont'd)

Today we'll be watching a film that

documents ancient African tribal custom

in 3000 BC. This video will feature the

Hottentot tribe as they hold a ceremony celebrating a victory in battle.

(beat)

If you'll lower the shades.

Two students get up and lower the window shades. One of them walks over and turns off the light and the room is covered in complete pitch-black darkness.

A fire erupts in the middle of the darkness. Hottentot tribesmen bang on drums made of animal skin and fig tree wood as they sing in a native chant. They wear nothing but deerskin underwear and have painted white tribal markings all over their bodies.

Wyatt sits at his desk and is the only student present in the night desert setting. Wyatt observes the tribe as they stop their march and chanting, and begin to dance wildly, to the rhythmic beats of the drums, around the fire.

A moment later, a path is made for a hysterical women being carried on a wooden stretcher. They add wooden support beams to the stretcher to make it stand directly over the fire. The men carrying the stretcher join in the dancing, which becomes more hectic.

Heitsi-Eibib walks into the dancing circle with long braided hair, but otherwise, appearing like the rest of the tribesmen except he's wearing the same necklace of bones and the bone piercing in his nose. As he approaches the screaming girl, several tribesmen throw themselves on top of each other making a human staircase for Heitsi-Eibib to walk up to and look over the girl.

Heitsi-Eibib stares at the girl as he raises his hand. His bone handle dagger pops into his hand and the girl screams louder. As the drumming and the dancing reaches its most possible excited pace, Heitsi-Eibib plunges the dagger into the screaming girls chest.

The entire tribe yells a battle cry in unity. As Heitsi-Eibib holds the dagger in the girl's chest, his hands and arms glow red as dark orange electrical currents are absorbed from the girl's body by the dagger and pumped into the body of Heitsi-Eibib.

Wyatt looks on in concern. Heitsi-Eibib snaps his gaze up from the dead girl and spots Wyatt. He snarls as he leaps up into the air, forms a summersault, and lands a few feet away from Wyatt. He yells as he approaches Wyatt.

HEITSI-EIBIB

(speaking in Hottentot)

Prepare to meet your end, witch!

Raaahhh!

As he raises his dagger to stab Wyatt…

CUT TO:

INT. CLASSROOM

Wyatt snaps out of his sleep in a slight jolt.

JOSH

I'm sorry if my lecture disturbed you

Mr. Halliwell.

Several classmates start to giggle.

WYATT

(softly & a little disoriented)

No apology necessary.

JOSH

Since you became full of zest at my

approach, you can have the honor of

being the first student to get your

assignment for your first African

mythology report.

(beat)

Please… pick a card.

Wyatt draws an index card from the box and Josh walks on by. Wyatt holds up the card and the name written on it says "Heitsi-Eibib".

CUT TO:

EXT. SENATOR MARLIN MATHERS HEAD QUARTERS- DAY

CUT TO:

INT. SENATOR MARLIN MATHERS OFFICE

SENATOR MARLIN "MOLOCH" MATHERS sits at his desk with several assistants around him taking notes while he also speaks on the phone.

MOLOCH

I want the file for the state's medical

insurance to have a proposal to cut two

thirds off that budget.

(beat)

And we also need to rebalance the budget

for welfare and section A so some of that

money can go into expanding the new Red

Sox baseball stadium.

(beat)

I want these changes made immediately. And

make sure my limo is waiting outside for

me by 1 P.M. I need to buy a new Lexus.

Some of the workers say "yes sir" as they all scatter out of the office and he hangs up the phone. When the room is empty, Heitsi-Eibib appears in the office in a streak of clapping thunder.

HEITSI-EIBIB

Is this place protected!

MOLOCH

Of course it is.

HEITSI-EIBIB

Good. I don't want that witch tracking

me down.

Heitsi-Eibib takes a seat in front of Moloch's desk.

MOLOCH

(smirking)

Are you still running from Aradia?

HEITSI-EIBIB

Not running! Biding my time. She's the

only one strong enough to stop me. But

I'm glad she's hunting me. Soon I can

lure her into a trap, as she will be

the prize catch in my victories.

Heitsi-Eibib grabs Moloch's nameplate off his desk.

MOLOCH

I just hope you can do a better job of

containing her next time you meet. I

saw the fight last night. She really

kicked your ass.

HEITSI-EIBIB

Only because I didn't use my full power

against her.

MOLOCH

(smirking)

Right! I can see that.

HEITSI-EIBIB

Tell me Moloch… Senator Marlin Mathers.

Does the life of a republican really do

it for you? What can the human world

possibly have to offer a demon spirit

of your awesome abilities?

MOLOCH

Most of the Republican party, along

with many powerful leaders all over

(MORE)

MOLOCH (CONT'D)

the world, worship me for success in

money and power. In return, they give

me all the innocents I need to sustain

myself and harbor some powers of my own.

Heitsi-Eibib puts the nameplate back on the desk.

HEITSI-EIBIB

It just seems like such a waste. You

sitting behind a desk when you can do

so much more.

MOLOCH

I'm biding my time just like you are

Heitsi-Eibib. Soon, both of our reigns

will come to pass and the earth, the

underworld, and the entire universe will

tremble at our mighty hands.

They both laugh in a sinister manner.

CUT TO:

INT. MAGIC SCHOOL- LIBRARY- DAY

CHRIS HALLIWELL, dressed in ashy light blue jeans, gray sneakers, and a raggedy red shirt, places some books on the bookshelf.

Unknown to Chris, Wyatt orbs into the library. He smiles as he slowly sneaks up behind Chris. As Wyatt comes directly behind him…

WYATT

BOO!

CHRIS

Ahhh!

Chris drops a bunch of books and grabs his chest in shock. Wyatt laughs hysterically.

CHRIS (cont'd)

Wyatt! Don't do that!

WYATT

(giggling)

You should've seen the look on your

face man.

Wyatt imitates Chris' shock in a very feminine posture. Chris frowns at his brother.

WYATT (cont'd)

(patronizing)

Awww. Does little Chrissie need a hug?

CHRIS

(calmly declaring)

Get away from me!

WYATT

Awww.

Wyatt puts his arm around Chris, pulls his toward himself, and kisses him on the cheek. Chris makes an annoyed face as he pushes his laughing brother away.

CHRIS

Ugh! You make me sick!

WYATT

(smirking)

Yeah, it's good to see you too.

CHRIS

What are you doing here anyway? Isn't

today the first day of the semester?

WYATT

Yeah but I'm all done. I just came here

to get a spell. But what are you doing here?

CHRIS

Apparently T.A.'s at magic school don't

get the same pay, coverage, or benefits

as the faculty does. So now I also have

to perform the duties of assistant to

the head mistress.

WYATT

Whoa! Dad's idea?

CHRIS

No. Mom's.

WYATT

Are you kidding me? She's that desperate

to have you do something that she's

making you log in more hours at magic

school, helping Billy run the place!

(beat)

It must seem like a drastic measure for

her seeing as she was always trying to

get us to have a normal life outside of

magic.

CHRIS

Yeah well, I need both jobs to cover the

rent for my room and the food in the

fridge.

WYATT

She's charging you room and board! Wow.

Sounds like she means business.

CHRIS

I wish I knew what her deal is. Why is she

trying so hard to push me away and out of

the house?

WYATT

She just wants you do figure out what you

wanna do in life and go do it already.

You're not exactly looking your best these

days.

CHRIS

What's that supposed to mean?

WYATT

Look at you Chris. You're dressed like

you're about to go paint a garage. You're

22 and all you have is an associates degree

from magic school. You're gonna get your bachelor's and master's degree here too?

CHRIS

What's wrong with that? A degree in the

occult arts could come in handy for the

son of a Charmed one.

WYATT

Oh yeah. If you plan to open up a psychic

shop, a Botanica, give New Age seminars,

or work for the Elders.

CHRIS

They give degrees in history, philosophy,

and Language Arts too. Magic school is

registered as an academic arts university

in the outside world.

WYATT

My point is… I know you're still trying to

find yourself and what you want out of life,

but you can't stay at home forever.

(beat)

Sooner or later you're gonna have to figure

out what you're gonna do before mom makes

you figure it out the hard way.

CHRIS

Yeah, I guess maybe you're right. So what

spell did you want?

WYATT

Well I have to do a mythology report on an African tribal warrior but the library at

Harvard isn't giving me the information I

want.

(beat)

So I figure I would use a spell to summon

the spirit of someone from back in those

days, from the Hottentot tribe, and have

them give me the info I want.

CHRIS

In short, have them do your report for you.

WYATT

Ummm… yeah.

Chris smiles.

CHRIS

Let's hope the personal gain rule doesn't

come to bite you in the ass. Who's the

warrior?

WYATT

His name is Heitsi-Eibib.

CHRIS

Wait a minute…

Chris scans through the shelves until he finds an old dark yellow book. He hands the book to Wyatt and Wyatt opens it.

CHRIS (cont'd)

Here you go. This is a whole book on him.

He is a very popular figure in the African

myths that deal with magic and war.

WYATT

Thanks Chris. You're a pretty good Liberian.

CHRIS

Hey, its what I'm forced to do.

WYATT

There's even a spell in here to summon him

and everything.

CHRIS

Shouldn't you read the rest of that book

before you use that spell?

WYATT

What for? Heitsi-Eibib will just tell me everything the book says and more. Give

my love to mom and dad but don't tell

them I was here. Say we talked on the phone.

CHRIS

Will do. Catch you later.

Wyatt walks out of the library.

END OF ACT ONE

ACT TWO

INT. THE UNDERWORLD

Torches are lit all over the rocky cave structure. Heitsi-Eibib is kneeled on the floor with his hands lifted in the air as a red energy barrier surrounds his entire body simmering all over its position. Moloch then shimmers in the cave. Heitsi-Eibib lets down the energy barrier in a frustrated grunt.

HEITSI-EIBIB

I did not want to be disturbed!

MOLOCH

You're supposed to be out finding another sacrifice.

HEITSI-EIBIB

I have my demons on it.

MOLOCH

A powerful witch can vanquish demons, that's

why you're supposed to be out there yourself.

HEITSI-EIBIB

I've blessed my men with additional powers.

MOLOCH

And depleted your own in the process.

HEITSI-EIBIB

Which is why I shouldn't be disturbed

during my meditations. I need to recharge

so that Aradia doesn't get the drop on me.

MOLOCH

The Autumnal Equinox is tonight Heitsi-Eibib.

I need to have a bunch of witches to

sacrifice on if our plan to resurrect all

the vanquished evil powers in the last

century is going to work. And for that, I

need you to do your part.

HEITSI-EIBIB

Don't worry; everything is going

according to plan. Soon, not even

Aradia herself will be able to stop

me. In the meantime--

A bunch of glowing white stars consumes Heitsi-Eibib's body and he disappears. Moloch looks on in confusion.

CUT TO:

INT. THE COTTAGE- LIVING ROOM- NIGHT

Heitsi-Eibib appears in front of Wyatt in a swarm of glowing white stars. Wyatt is sitting on the sofa in his living room. He snaps shut the book he got from magic school.

WYATT

How do ya like that, it worked.

Heitsi-Eibib glares at Wyatt.

HEITSI-EIBIB

What is this?

WYATT

Funny, you don't look at all like I

imagined you to be. Where's the faint

glow? Where's the white hay and pearl

bones of your ghostly tribal outfit?

HEITSI-EIBIB

My what!

WYATT

Oh never mind. You must've been stuck

in limbo or something right?

Heitsi-Eibib cringes his face at Wyatt in angry confusion.

HEITSI-EIBIB

Do you have the slightest idea what

you're doing!

WYATT

Of course I do. You're Heitsi-Eibib right?

HEITSI-EIBIB

Who wants to know?

WYATT

Well you see, I'm in grad school, and

I have a report to do on you. If you

do this for me then maybe I can pull

a couple of strings and get you out

of limbo. I am very well connected

after all.

HEITSI-EIBIB

Mmmmm… I smell power.

WYATT

Um… right. So anyway, why did your

people worship you as a hero?

HEITSI-EIBIB

You mock me.

WYATT

What! No, I just… ya know, I've seen

quite a few ghosts over the years and

you don't strike me as any type of

spiritual being. Hell, if I didn't

know any better I'd think you were a

dem…

Wyatt stares at Heitsi-Eibib who gives him a sinister smile.

WYATT (cont'd)

(realizing his mistake)

You know what… never mind. I didn't

know the extent of your bio. Maybe

I should've taken some time out to

read the book first. But no worries.

You just… go on to what you were

doing before.

HEITSI-EIBIB

I was wondering the limit of how dense

you could possibly be.

WYATT

Just chalk it up to pure carelessness

on my part.

A long sharp dagger with the blade and handle made out of bones pops into the hand of Heitsi-Eibib as he approaches Wyatt.

WYATT (cont'd)

Hey, whoa! Easy there. This was just a

simple misunderstanding. I really don't

have time for a vanquish right now. If

you just shimmer out of here, we can

forget this ever happen.

HEITSI-EIBIB

Don't assume to simply vanquish me witch!

You don't know who you're dealing with.

WYATT

Do you?

HEITSI-EIBIB

Well… let's find out shall we.

Heitsi-Eibib snarls as he lunges toward Wyatt but Wyatt shoots five sparkling orb beams from his eyes that shock Heitsi-Eibib in his tracks. He then shoots a thick shimmering ball of glowing orbs out his hand that knocks Heitsi-Eibib to the floor.

Heitsi-Eibib levitates himself to stand up with his chest bleeding black blood from the wounds of the orb beams and a big oozing wound of black blood on his stomach from the orb ball. Red energy covers the wounds healing them as a white mist covers his body. The white mist splits in two creating three white demons on both his left and right side. They all make a sprit toward Wyatt.

Wyatt holds both of his hands up as a glowing sky blue energy barrier forms and hits Heitsi-Eibib and his demons. The demons explode and Heitsi-Eibib gets shocked with blue electricity. As Heitsi-Eibib runs toward Wyatt, Wyatt nods his head and Heitsi-Eibib goes up in white and light blue flames. Heitsi-Eibib convulses around in circles smacking the fire around his arms. He then stands still and explodes the fire off himself in a huge burst of red energy. Wyatt looks at him in shock as he approaches Wyatt with his bone short sword drawn.

HEITSI-EIBIB

Prepare to meet your end, witch!

Ahhhh!

White electricity shocks Heitsi-Eibib and sends him falling to the floor. As he falls, he reveals Aradia standing right in back of him.

ARADIA

Don't you know that wherever you go

I'll come to you. You must be losing

your charm.

Heitsi-Eibib slowly gets up snarling in low tone at Aradia.

HEITSI-EIBIB

I'll kill you both.

Aradia and Heitsi-Eibib lock glares as they raise their weapons and get into fighting stances circling each other while Wyatt looks on in confusion. Aradia quickly delivers three side-to-side parries with her sais at Heitsi-Eibib with Heitsi-Eibib delivering a single parry that Aradia's sais avoid. Heitsi-Eibib delivers three forward thrusts with his sword that Aradia blocks away with her sais. Aradia avoids a slice attempt by Heitsi-Eibib as she delivers two forward strikes with her sais that Heitsi-Eibib blocks away followed by two upper side-to-side parries to then jolt back to avoid Heitsi-Eibib's next slice attack.

Heitsi-Eibib delivers two lower side-to-side parries followed by two upper side-to-side parries as he quickly lunges himself forward to try and slice Aradia but she moves out of the way until they switch opposite ends with each other and she blocks his next slice attempt. They then parry two upper side-to-side strikes followed by two middle side-to-side strikes before Heitsi-Eibib gets frustrated grabbing his sword with both hands and delivers four hard slice strikes that Aradia successfully blocks to then kick him in the stomach and strike his face twice with the tips of her sai handles knocking him to the floor.

Heitsi-Eibib does a backwards roll and lands on his knees in time to block Wyatt's strike with his sword and pushing Excalibur away with a thrust as he gets up. Wyatt quickly delivers thirteen side-to-side and up and down parries to Heitsi-Eibib with Heitsi-Eibib delivering a slice strike that Wyatt avoids by motioning a forward dunk and switching opposite ends with him. Wyatt then delivers six upper side-to-side parries to block Heitsi-Eibib's next parry with Excalibur and thrust it away in a circular motion. Wyatt delivers two upper side-to-side parries followed by three middle side-to-side parries that Heitsi-Eibib pushes away with his sword.

Aradia rushes to Wyatt's side as Heitsi-Eibib makes another identical short sword pop into his other hand. With both hands Heitsi-Eibib delivers nine up and down and side-to-side parries to Wyatt and Aradia. Heitsi-Eibib moves forward as he thrusts both of their swords away with a circular thrust and switches sides with them. Heitsi-Eibib delivers a single upper slice strike which they both block and a single run-through strike that they both block. Heitsi-Eibib takes a step back each time he blocks their two run-through strikes and a single parry strike. They lock swords for a second as Heitsi-Eibib flips forward and runs out of the living room.

CUT TO:

INT. DINING ROOM

Heitsi-Eibib runs into the dining room. He stands still as four misty fogs exit his body and form four white demons. Wyatt orbs in standing on top of the table as Aradia runs in and goes after Heitsi-Eibib.

As the first white demon hops up on the table and runs toward Wyatt with a fireball in hand, Wyatt quickly cuts off its wrist, spins around giving it a side kick to its back forcing it to run away from his position, and quickly shoots a glowing ball of orbs at it exploding it in a burst of orbs.

Wyatt then slices the second demon running to the table across its chest and shoots a pair of sparkling orb beams from his eyes that vaporizes the demon in a quick sweep of sparkling orb blue energy. The third demon runs up to the table with its fist in flames and does a backhand strike toward Wyatt's legs but Wyatt hops to avoid the strike, kicks the demon in its face, as the demon raises its flaming fist Wyatt slices then cuts his arm off and then shoots a glowing ball of orbs exploding it.

The fourth demon comes to the table sporting a thick bone dagger and parries four times with Wyatt side-to-side before Wyatt kicks it in its face and shoots a glowing pair of orb beams at it vaporizing it. The fifth demon quickly hops on the table but Wyatt back hands it and quickly thrusts his chin up to induce spontaneous combustion. The demon convulses around in white and light blue flames as it explodes.

CUT TO:

Aradia and Heitsi-Eibib parry their swords and sais up and down twenty times before Aradia knocks both swords out of his hands. As Aradia strikes to stab him, Heitsi-Eibib blocks her arm, punches her in the stomach, and backhands her across the face knocking her to the floor.

Wyatt jumps into frame and quickly kneels by Aradia as he extends his blue energy shield around her. Heitsi-Eibib shoots the shield with a thick voltage of red electricity with no success. The shield feeds it back with a red electrical burst that sends Heitsi-Eibib staggering back four feet and almost falling.

Wyatt charges Heitsi-Eibib as he stretches his hand out and makes one of his bone carved swords fly straight to his hand. They parry six times in upper side-to-side strikes before Wyatt orbs one of the tall dining room chairs between them. Wyatt dances around the chair in a mockingly gesture as Heitsi-Eibib strikes the chair four times and finally explodes it after shooting it with a red electrical pulse. They lock swords and grab the other's wrist in a glaring stare. Heitsi-Eibib then thrusts Wyatt back and Wyatt motions a backwards flip, flipping back two times before he stands upright.

As Heitsi-Eibib gets into a fighting stance, Wyatt's wrist glows with orbs as he points the Sword of Excalibur at Heitsi-Eibib. The sword glows with blue energy as it shoots out a crackling beam of thick orbs. It hits Heitsi-Eibib hard knocking him up against the wall. Heitsi-Eibib snarls as he gets off the wall and begins to walk toward Wyatt. Wyatt shoots the beam from the sword again but this time Heitsi-Eibib screams as he's slammed against the wall and bounces off it falling hard on the floor. He gets up with his mouth bleeding and snarling very loudly.

HEITSI-EIBIB

This is far from over… witch!

In a sweeping of orange flames, Heitsi-Eibib sinks into the ground and out of sight.

Wyatt drops his sword and goes up to Aradia, helping her to her feet as she snaps out of her daze.

ARADIA

Where is he!

WYATT

Oh! Well, he's… gone now. What--

ARADIA

Shhh!

Aradia closes her eyes trying to get a feel for Heitsi-Eibib.

ARADIA (cont'd)

He must've have gone back to the

underworld. Thanks for your help.

Aradia puts her sais in her belt as she begins to walk away. Wyatt steps right in front of her blocking her path.

WYATT

Hi. Remember me, I'm the guy who's house

you and your buddies just trashed. I

think you at least owe me an explanation

of what is going on here.

ARADIA

You don't know?

WYATT

All I know is that his name was Heitsi-

Eibib and he's an African tribal magical

warrior.

ARADIA

He hasn't been that for along time.

One would assume that the whitelighter

son of a Charmed one would know who

he was up against.

WYATT

Usually I… wait a minute, how do you

know who I am?

ARADIA

I know the Sword of Excalibur when I see

it. Plus I saw you use your powers.

They're orb based. It wasn't hard to put

two and two together.

WYATT

So help me put two and two together.

ARADIA

Look, I can't stay and brief you on a

situation while Heitsi-Eibib is going

around sacrificing innocents and witches

for his master plan.

WYATT

What master plan?

ARADIA

The plan where he gains ultimate power

and all goodness in this realm is destroyed.

WYATT

You have to let me help you.

Aradia looks at Wyatt up and down and smirks.

ARADIA

I don't need your help.

WYATT

I can't let you go up against this alone.

ARADIA

You don't have a choice.

WYATT

Haven't I proved myself just now? Don't

you think I have a responsibility as a

Charmed one to do something about this.

ARADIA

You may be a Charmed one, but you don't

wield the power of three. So if you

really wanna help, I suggest you get

your mom and your aunties in on this

plan and then maybe, we'll have a better

chance at stopping Heitsi-Eibib.

Aradia begins to walk away.

WYATT

Wait, I didn't catch your name.

ARADIA

(while walking)

It's Aradia.

WYATT

But!…

Aradia shuts the door behind her.

WYATT (cont'd)

Who's gonna help me clean up this mess?

END OF ACT TWO

ACT THREE

INT. THE UNDERWORLD

Moloch stands in front of a group of demons giving them some orders.

MOLOCH

I need you all to put in extra hours

in your training sessions. It's almost

time to begin phase two of our plan

and the last thing I need are demons

who can be easily vanquished by the

witches we need for our sacrifices.

Several of the demons say "yes sire".

MOLOCH (cont'd)

Very well. Now report to your posts,

all of you.

They all bow down before Moloch as they disappear in shimmers and waves of fire.

Heitsi-Eibib falls into the cavern in the rush of a fiery flame. Moloch looks on in confusion as Heitsi-Eibib gets up groining in pain.

MOLOCH (cont'd)

(smirking)

What happened to you?

HEITSI-EIBIB

This isn't funny! Our plans may have

taken a turn for the worse. Tell me,

what do you know of the Charmed Ones?

MOLOCH

The Charmed Ones! The three sisters are

here!

HEITSI-EIBIB

No! But they might be, I'm not sure.

MOLOCH

Well you better get sure pretty damn

quick! What happened!

HEITSI-EIBIB

I was mistakenly summoned by Wyatt.

MOLOCH

Are you sure it was Wyatt?

HEITSI-EIBIB

There was no mistaking him! I smelled

witch all over him but when he used

his powers, they were mostly orb based.

MOLOCH

Why didn't you get out of there as soon

as you saw it was him?

HEITSI-EIBIB

I didn't know it was him!… At least not

right away. He didn't even know he

summoned a demon, he thought I was my

former self.

(beat)

When I smelled the level of his power,

I tried to take that opportunity to

sacrifice him. Then after I realized who

he was, I knew I had to kill him or else

he would worn the sisters of our plan.

MOLOCH

Why didn't he? Wyatt is a very powerful

witch but he hasn't reached the full

extent of his powers yet.

HEITSI-EIBIB

Aradia got involved.

MOLOCH

What! Aradia and Wyatt were together?

You idiot! Don't you know what could

happen if Aradia gets involved with

Wyatt and the Charmed Ones?

HEITSI-EIBIB

All our planning could be for nothing.

Lets just choose another city then.

We chose Boston so we wouldn't have

(MORE)

HEITSI-EIBIB (CONT'D)

to run into the Charmed Ones in San

Francisco. We can choose another city

in another continent!

MOLOCH

No! Boston is crucial to the plan! All

the pent up mystical energy here will

serve our plan greatly. Besides, there's

nowhere we can go now that the witches

are on to us. Okay… lets think.

(beat)

Aradia likes to work alone. It's possible

that the only way she'll be working with

the Charmed Ones is if they make their

way to her. If that's the case, the

Charmed Ones won't come into this blind.

(beat)

They'll need time to do their research and

track down Aradia to find out more

information besides what their Book of

Shadows will tell them. So we don't need

to get our horns in a knot just yet. We

still have time. Phase two is soon to

begin we just need to be ready for them.

HEITSI-EIBIB

And what if Aradia and the Charmed Ones

show up at the same time before it starts?

Moloch looks at Heitsi-Eibib with a serious facial expression.

MOLOCH

Focus right now on recharging yourself to

the fullest extent possible. I'll deal

with the rest.

Moloch shimmers out of the cavern. Heitsi-Eibib kneels down and raises his arms in the air as he closes his eyes. The shimmering red energy barrier rises up around Heitsi-Eibib's body.

CUT TO:

INT. MAGIC SCHOOL- LIBRARY- NIGHT

Wyatt puts a map and a scrying crystal down on the table. Suddenly, Chris orbs in wearing a dark blue t-shirt, dark green shorts, and pink slippers.

WYATT

Chris… what are you wearing—-are those

mom's slippers!

CHRIS

I was asleep when you called me. What

do you want?

WYATT

You were asleep? Chris, its only six

o'clock in San Francisco. What were

you doing asleep?

CHRIS

I wanted to take a nap. Sue me.

WYATT

I think mom will if you keep going on

like this.

CHRIS

What do you want?

WYATT

Well, you'll never believe the evening I

just had.

Both Wyatt and Chris sit at the table as Wyatt lays out the map.

WYATT (cont'd)

It turns out that this Heitsi-Eibib guy

is actually a demon.

CHRIS

I know. I looked in the Book of Shadows

before I left, like you asked. It said

that he was actually the spiritual force

behind the Salem Witch trials. He's been

(MORE)

CHRIS (CONT'D)

hunting witches and killing them to gain

their powers since he was a mortal.

WYATT

Hmmmm… in true warlock fashion. Well, I

summoned him.

CHRIS

Are you kidding me! Wyatt, he could've

killed you!

WYATT

Well, how was I supposed to know he was

demon?

CHRIS

By reading the book you had in your hands

before you summoned him.

WYATT

Well, I read the book afterwards. It turns

out, that he became so powerful, he turned

into a demon without dying and without going

to the demon academy. His collection of

powers over the years fed his evil until his darkness consumed him.

CHRIS

Sounds like a demon that seriously needs to

be vanquished.

WYATT

You see, that's the thing. The book you gave

me want on to tell the story of who he was

and how many victims he killed but it stops

right after the part about his attaining demonhood. No mention of a vanquish and no mention of what he's been doing since 2000 BC.

(beat)

And whenever I used my powers on him, he just shrugged them off. I finally had to use

Excalibur to get rid of him.

CHRIS

Well maybe the only thing that can vanquish

him is the power of three.

WYATT

No! I don't want you telling mom, Paige,

or Phoebe anything about this!

CHRIS

Why not! You can't hope to take on this

demon by yourself.

WYATT

That's why you're here to help me smart

guy. I know there's something here in

magic school that can help us beat Heitsi-

Eibib. Besides, we won't be alone.

CHRIS

Oh?

WYATT

Yeah. This cute little blonde witch

helped me fight off Heitsi-Eibib and

his demons.

CHRIS

Ohhhh! Now I get it! You wanna prove your

witchy manhood to this girl by helping her without getting your mommy and your aunties involved. Come on bro, your life isn't worth

this reckless stunt.

WYATT

Its not just about the girl Chris. You know

mom spent our entire life trying to give us

as much as a normal life away from magic as

she possibly could. She never liked the idea

of us going to magic school our entire life.

(beat)

But she used it as a tool to keep our magical

and worldly lives separate. If she finds out about this, she'll think I can't handle it

and will definitely start putting more

pressure on me than she should about

finishing school.

CHRIS

Of course, you're right.

WYATT

I didn't come so far as to move all the

way to Boston and get into Harvard just

so I can mess it up now. Nothing is gonna

stop me from finishing this last year at

graduate school.

CHRIS

So what exactly are you scrying for.

WYATT

Anything that can help me find the witch

that helped me earlier.

Chris gets up and walks to the bookshelf. He grabs a book.

CHRIS

Give me her name. Maybe I can find a spell

that could help us.

WYATT

Her name's Aradia.

Chris drops the book from his hands and looks at Wyatt in shock. Wyatt looks back at him in confusion.

WYATT (cont'd)

What?

CHRIS

Are you kidding me? Aradia!

WYATT

Um… no?

CHRIS

Wyatt! Aradia… the first witch, queen of the witches, the mother of all witchcraft!

WYATT

Oh! She can't be **that** Aradia!

CHRIS

Okay…

Chris scans through the bookshelf and then takes out a redwood colored book. He flips open the book and turns a few pages until he finds the one he wants and puts the book in front of Wyatt's face.

CHRIS (cont'd)

This her?

ANGLE: VERY GOOD PAINTING OF ARADIA'S FACE DOWN TO HER NECK

WYATT

Oh wow. That is her. What is Aradia doing

here? And isn't she immortal?

CHRIS

It says here she was born in the year 4000

BC from the Greek goddess Artemis and the

Greek god Phosphorus. She was born the day

after the Elders turned her parents into

gods to defeat the Titans.

WYATT

So she was born a mortal?

CHRIS

Yes, but the most powerful mortal on earth.

Born on the island of Cyprus from an ancient people known as the Kittim who later became

the Macedonians of ancient Greece.

(beat)

She is a direct descendent of the murderer

Cain, and she created witchcraft when she

showed the shamans and sorcerers of the

Ashkenaz people, the forefathers of the Scythians, Scolots, and Germans, how to

hone their magical skills in a different

way.

WYATT

Funny, I wonder why she seemed so mortal

to me?

CHRIS

Because she is. In 1400 BC she entered the

cycle of reincarnation and has been reborn

and dying every 85 years ever since. It says

(MORE)

CHRIS (CONT'D)

here she entered the cycle of reincarnation

to gain wisdom on how to use her powers and improve witchcraft over all.

WYATT

How does all this help us find her?

CHRIS

Hmmmm…

Chris gets up and puts his hand on the arm Wyatt's holding the scrying crystal with. He closes his eyes and begins to chant.

CHRIS (cont'd)

We combine our powers to find Aradia.

Reveal her now if she's not in Arabia.

The crystal quickly jots down on the map. Chris smirks as Wyatt puts his face close to the map to then look at him in shock.

WYATT

"Reveal her now if she's not in Arabia"?

CHRIS

Hey, it worked, didn't it? Besides, you

find another word that rhymes with Aradia.

Wyatt stands up.

WYATT

Well, we found her. Maybe now we can

learn more about what's going on.

Chris begins to sit down.

CHRIS

Good luck. If you need me I'll be in bed.

But I'll leave my cell phone on.

WYATT

Get over here!

Wyatt grabs Chris by the back of the neck and yanks him to his feet.

WYATT (cont'd)

And here…

Wyatt passes his hand over Chris in an untouched motion emitting orbs all around him. The orbs sweep throughout Chris' body changing his clothes into proper attire. Wyatt puts his hand on Chris' back and orbs Chris and himself out of magic school.

CUT TO:

EXT. BOSTON HARBOR- THE DOCKS- NIGHT

Two women run along the wooden dock in panic. The first woman, a beautiful African American with long braided hair, with the name of HENSI, the sister of Heitsi-Eibib. The second woman is a pretty red head white girl named ALEXANDRA, who is Hensi's partner in the coven they have together.

Wyatt and Chris orb onto the dock and both women run into them almost knocking them down.

ALEXANDRA

Whitelighters, you have to help us!

An electrical ball jets past them. They look to see four demons running up to them hurtling fire and electrical balls. Wyatt and Chris direct the girls to a nearby pile of huge wooden crates to hide behind. Hensi gets hit by several fire and electrical balls in her back. She gets up and makes her way behind the crates. The demons continue their attack.

CHRIS

I think we need a distraction!

WYATT

I'm open to suggestions.

CHRIS

How about some pyrotechnics?

Wyatt closes his eyes in concentration. Within the middle of the group of demons, a huge pillar if white and light blue fire explodes, knocking all of the demons to the ground. Chris gets up and with his telekinesis knocks them all every which way slamming them into crates and garbage cans. Wyatt gets up and looks at all of them and they all combust into a huge pillar of light blue fire before they explode.

Hensi and Alexandra come out of hiding.

WYATT

Where's Aradia?

HENSI

Fighting off some demons further up

the dock.

WYATT

Take me to her.

CUT TO:

EXT. FURTHER UP THE DOCK

Aradia fights off two demons in hand-to-hand combat. She kicks a demon in his face knocking him out. The next demon delivers two punches to Aradia but she catches both of his hands, gives him a head butt, knees him in the groin, hits him three times in the chest with the tips of her sais, then backhands him across the face knocking him down.

The next demon swings a punch to Aradia from behind but she quickly dunks, runs behind him, blocks two backward motion punches the demon delivers to her, she kicks him in the face, turns him around, slices his face, and plunges her sai into his chest. The demon screams as he explodes in an energetic pop.

As Wyatt, Chris, Hensi, and Alexandra run up to Aradia, Aradia shoots the two knocked out demons with a thick white electrical pulse and their bodies pop in an electrical explosion. She looks at Wyatt.

ARADIA

What are you doing here?

WYATT

I told you before, I'm here to help.

ARADIA

I don't have time to have you and your…

sidekick, tag along with me. You're gonna

get yourselves killed.

CHRIS

I'm no one's sidekick. I'm his brother,

Chris.

ARADIA

Charmed, I'm sure—-Listen! You don't know

what you're getting yourselves into. You

should go, now. If Heitsi-Eibib were to

get his hands and such two witches like yourselves, you could end up aiding in

his collection of ultimate power.

WYATT

I'm not leaving.

Suddenly, the ground starts to tremble lightly. Then, a pack of ten demons shimmers and flames into appearance on the dock. Everyone looks up to see a fiery portal with crackling yellow electricity open up at least thirteen feet above their heads. A caped figure leaps out of the portal.

ANGLE: BLACK SHOES LANDING ON THE GROUND

PAN UP the figure who's wearing a black suit with a red outlined black cape, a red dress shirt underneath with a black tie. Almost exactly like the suits worn by the four horsemen of the apocalypse. Its face and hands are bronze colored with two small horns popping out of his forehead, a devilish diamond shaped black goatee, with a long spike tipped tail. This is MOLOCH'S DEMON FORM.

END OF ACT THREE

ACT FOUR 

EXT. THE DOCK- FACE OFF

MOLOCH

I don't know who or what you witches are,

but these matters are no business of

yours. Step aside, or be destroyed.

HENSI

Moloch! Leave this place and take your

demon horde with you!

MOLOCH

You're so lucky that you're a ghost. If

you were still alive, Heitsi-Eibib would

throw you alive into a crocodile pit.

WYATT

That's why you didn't die from the energy strikes? You're a ghost?

MOLOCH

Correct, witch. To think that the sister of Heitsi-Eibib could be such a pest.

CHRIS

Well, this just got a lot more interesting.

HENSI

I would plunge an athamae into his heart

myself if I thought that would end his mad

search for power!

MOLOCH

It's not just your brother's search for

power. The entire underworld has their

resources invested in Heitsi-Eibib's

campaign. We refuse to wallow in fire and

slime deep within the earth. It's time for

evil to raise up and choke the life out of

this world.

WYATT

Alright, I'm done listening to this crap.

Wyatt puts up both of his hands and emits his light blue energy barrier to sweep toward Moloch and his pack of demons. Moloch shifts into spirit form as the barrier approaches. As the barrier makes contact with the demons, they all explode. Moloch shifts back into flesh form.

MOLOCH

Now do you see what you've done. You've

wild them up.

Moloch stretches out his hand and Hensi floats up into the air. He flings his finger and she's shot in an upper backwards motion into the air. Hensi flames up as she speeds into the night sky until she's out of sight.

CHRIS

Wow! I've never seen anybody do that to

a ghost before!

WYATT

He's definitely not your ordinary demon.

MOLOCH

Come Alexandra. Your fate awaits.

ARADIA

It's gonna have to wait longer, cause

she's not going anywhere.

Moloch stomps his foot on the ground hard to produce an earthquake. Everyone falls on the ground but Aradia levitates into the air and glides toward Moloch with her fists pointed outward. Moloch shoots an orange energy pulse at her and she falls hurtling to the ground cracking it upon impact. Moloch flings his hand and floats Alexandra right to his hands.

MOLOCH

Surrender witch. It'll only make things

easier.

Suddenly, lightning flashes with the clap of thunder. They look up to see navy blue clouds with glowing white thunderbolts approaching their spot. More clouds are produced as it gets closer. Surges of several white thunderbolts clash together as a person materializes. Its professor Josephus. Better known in this form as SAMHEIN THE SOURCE OF ALL MAGIC.

Aradia, Chris, and Wyatt get up with Wyatt looking on in wide-eyed shock.

WYATT

Professor Josephus?

SAMHEIN

These witches are under my protection!

Depart!

Moloch throws Alexandra on the floor.

MOLOCH

I'm not so easily detoured.

Moloch shoots his orange energy pulse but it just clashes against the white thunderbolts in the clouds. He then produces fire around Samhein and the fire passes through Samhein but it does burn him.

MOLOCH (cont'd)

I am the lord of sacrifices! I'll get you

on my spiritual alter and have your powers

for my own!

Moloch stretches out his hand to pull Samhein toward him but he ends up getting yanked into the air and getting caught in the hands of Samhein.

SAMHEIN

Your evil will lead to your destruction. So

go and tell Heitsi-Eibib to give up his evil plans, so that you all may live to see another day.

Samhein shocks Moloch with thunderbolts and Moloch is thrown into the air screaming with the electrical currents sending him out of sight. Everyone stays looking up at Samhein in shock. But Samhein shakes his head in exhaustion as he slowly floats to the ground and his powers subside. Wyatt and Chris run to him and help him to his feet.

WYATT

Professor Josephus, what are you doing

here? And who are you?

ARADIA

His name is Samhein.

ALEXANDRA

The Source of All Magic!

ARADIA

That's him.

CHRIS

I think we should get out of here before

more demons show up.

WYATT

Good idea Chris. Everyone, grab on.

Aradia puts her hand on Chris' shoulder and Alexandra grabs onto Wyatt's arm. They all orb out.

CUT TO:

INT. THE UNDERWORLD

Heitsi-Eibib talks to two demons. Suddenly, they hear faint screaming. As the screaming gets closer and louder, Moloch falls on the ground in front of them in an electrical burst. He gets up with an angry snarl.

MOLOCH

Leave us!

The two demons shimmer away from Heitsi-Eibib's side.

HEITSI-EIBIB

(smirking)

Problems?

MOLOCH

Don't toy with me! We need to step up

our game, now!

HEITSI-EIBIB

Why? What happened?

MOLOCH

Aradia and Wyatt have extra help. They

were there protecting Alexandra and Hensi.

HEITSI-EIBIB

What kind of help?

MOLOCH

Another powerful witch, most likely from

the Charmed line, and a being of immense

power that even I couldn't stop.

HEITSI-EIBIB

Where is Alexandra?

MOLOCH

With them.

HEITSI-EIBIB

I'll take care of it. Quick and fast.

Heitsi-Eibib disappears.

CUT TO:

EXT. COTTAGE- NIGHT

CUT TO:

INT. COTTAGE- LIVING ROOM

Wyatt holds his hands over Samhein's chest healing him with glowing gold energy. Alexandra sits in a love seat while Chris and Aradia stand around the furniture.

SAMHEIN

That's better Wyatt, thank you.

Wyatt retracts his hands and has a seat on the sofa.

WYATT

I must say professor, I'm a little

shocked to see you here. I had no idea

you were a magical being.

SAMHEIN

Well I knew full well who you were from

the moment I saw your name on my attendance roster. And I'm glad to see you keep good

company.

ARADIA

I'm not his company. We just… ran into each other.

SAMHEIN

In any case, it is good to see you again

Aradia. I just wish it were under better circumstances.

CHRIS

You two know each other?

ARADIA

Oh yeah. We've met a couple of times here

and there through out the centuries. It's

been 800 years since I saw him last.

WYATT

It was no accident I got Heitsi-Eibib's name

in your class. You planted that card my hand,

didn't you?

SAMHEIN

I must admit that I did play a part in pulling you into these events. But destiny always has

its own way. If you weren't supposed to be a

part of this, you wouldn't be involved.

CHRIS

Who are you exactly? As far as I knew, Samhein was the ancient version of Halloween.

SAMHEIN

It is, I'm just the person it was named after.

ARADIA

He's the source of all magic. He can't

control someone else's powers but as the

source of all magic, he maintains the order

(MORE)

ARADIA (CONT'D)

and balance of magic through the magical

realms, so that the mystical energies don't collide with everything in its path and

destroy us all.

SAMHEIN

I was born to a dying people known as the Gomerites in present day western Germany

in the year 1300 BC. I noticed that my

people practiced a growing magical art

known as witchcraft.

(beat)

I took it upon myself to drain more power

out of the craft by specializing in animal

and spiritual sacrifices to what later

became known as the Celtic gods. In time,

my people became known as the Celts and

named their New Years festival after me.

ARADIA

Samhein never died but ascended into a

magical being that allowed him to guard

magic as the source of all magic. But the

Celts who saw his transformation perverted

the festival of Samhein by sacrificing

humans.

SAMHEIN

I am still human. As a result, I must

hibernate for 30 years every two hundred

years. I recently awoke from my last

hibernation two months ago. That is why

I'm still weak. I awoke and felt the

impression of Heitsi-Eibib's darkness.

I knew that I had to do whatever it took

to stop him.

CHRIS

And now here we are.

WYATT

So what can we do to stop him?

ALEXANDRA

By protecting me.

WYATT

Why is Heitsi-Eibib after you?

ALEXANDRA

Because my power is fire.

WYATT

Huh?

CHRIS

There aren't very many witches who wield

the power of fire. You must be pretty

powerful.

ARADIA

It's not just that. At sunrise, the autumnal equinox will begin. Heitsi-Eibib already

has four other witches that wield the

power of earth, wind, water, and metallic manipulation.

(beat)

When he sacrifices them at sunrise, he'll be

able to reap ultimate power.

CHRIS

No demon can access the power of the autumnal equinox. It'll destroy them no matter how powerful they are.

ARADIA

Normally, yes. But Heitsi-Eibib has spent

5000 years killing witches an absorbing

their powers. Not only does a huge amount

of wiccan powers flow through him, but they

have enhanced his own demonic powers as well. Believe me, he's an enormous threat.

WYATT

How enormous?

SAMHEIN

He's already gained enough powers over the

years to make him stronger than the Source

of All Evil. If he's able to access the

power of the equinox, ultimate power will

be his. If he chooses to go after the throne

(MORE)

SAMHEIN (CONT'D)

of the Source of All Evil, he'll become

the most powerful god this world has

ever seen.

CHRIS

Then clearly the best course of action

is to take Alexandra to a safe place until

the equinox is over. Maybe we can orb her

to a cavern deep within the earth and

protect that perimeter with a web of

fairy magic.

Suddenly, a huge circular bright red energy barrier quickly forms in the center of the room and bursts shocking everyone and knocking them to the floor. Heitsi-Eibib shimmers in and grabs Alexandra by her neck. They all slowly get up. Heitsi-Eibib squeezes his grip around her neck and holds his bone dagger at her face.

HEITSI-EIBIB

One move, and she gets it!

ARADIA

You don't really expect us to believe you'd

harm a valuable sacrifice like her do you?

HEITSI-EIBIB

No. But I do know that your good nature will

not allow you to act recklessly since you

know that I'm more capable of killing her

just to keep you away than you are of letting

her die just to get at me!

Everyone remains still.

HEITSI-EIBIB (cont'd)

Samhein, after all these centuries, we finally meet. I've heard a lot about you.

SAMHEIN

And I you.

HEITSI-EIBIB

It's a shame you only come out to handle the

big guns. The forces of good would do well to have you fighting demons on a regular basis.

SAMHEIN

Yeah well, I've been considering stepping

up my game this time around. You roaches

have been multiplying a lot lately.

HEITSI-EIBIB

I'm afraid you're a little too late for

that. I'm taking what belongs to me now,

and nobody better get in my way! If you

do, well… let's just say its kill or be

killed now.

Heitsi-Eibib shimmers out with Alexandra.

CHRIS

What do we do now?

WYATT

The only thing we can do… we go after them.

END OF ACT FOUR

ACT FIVE

INT. LIVING ROOM- COTTAGE

CHRIS

How can we find him?

WYATT

Aradia can find him like she did before.

I doubt they'd be in the underworld with

sunrise coming in twenty minutes.

ARADIA

Unlikely. Heitsi-Eibib undoubtedly blessed

the area with talismans to block us from

finding him.

SAMHEIN

I believe I can help with that.

Samhein holds out his hand and in a burst of glowing white energy, a long wooden staff appears in his hand. The top of the staff has a wooden totem of a man with a crystal apple seen inside of the totem.

SAMHEIN (cont'd)

My wand can help you screen out the dark

energy and find Heitsi-Eibib with your

mind sweeping powers.

CHRIS

That's a pretty big wand.

SAMHEIN

I also use it as a fighting staff. Aradia…

Aradia grabs the wand and closes her eyes. She concentrates for a moment then snaps her eyes open with the answer.

ARADIA

He's in Boston Public Gardens!

WYATT

Makes sense. As fall begins, the energy

flow of natures bloom begins to decrease.

He can absorb that energy as the equinox

(MORE)

WYATT (CONT'D)

approaches so he can access the power

more easily.

CHRIS

Boston Gardens is only five minutes from

here we can walk from here and sneak into

their ritual site.

SAMHEIN

With the concentration of demonic activity

I'm sensing, it'll take us time to get past

the guards regardless. We might be too late.

WYATT

What do you suggest?

SAMHEIN

I will teleport us directly to their alter

scene.

WYATT

Are you strong enough for that?

SAMHEIN

Slightly. When we get there, I'll have to

fight hand to hand. But there's no other

way.

CHRIS

I don't understand. Why can't we just orb

over there?

SAMHEIN

In the same way that only orbs can take us

to the above realm of the elders, only dark

magic can get us into their site. But my

magic is raw enough to get us through.

ARADIA

Then we should go, now, before time runs out.

Samhein's body blinks with glowing white energy as he levitates up into the air. White bolts of electrical current swarm through out his body. Electricity shoots out from all points of his body as Wyatt, Chris, and Aradia become engulfed in the electricity. As Samhein becomes engulfed in electricity, they all shoot up into the air and vanish.

CUT TO:

EXT. BOSTON PUBLIC GARDENS- NIGHT- NEAR SUNRISE

Several torches are lit and grouped together to form a pentagram. Gray crystals are set around the whole outside edge of the pentagram. Inside each star point is a sacrificial altar with a witch chained up on it, Alexandra being one of them. Moloch walks out and addresses the thirty-five demons guarding the area.

MOLOCH

Sunrise is almost here. Heitsi-Eibib will

not make an appearance before that time.

You know what to do incase our enemies

arrive. Destroy them at all costs!

A huge pillar of glowing white electrical current strikes the ground from above, a few yards away from the sacrificial area. As it stands there flowing in an upward current, it shoots out several electrical bolts that hit, electrocute, and explode twelve demons. The electrical pillar shrinks until it divides and drains from Samhein's body revealing three other glowing electrical bodies. Samhein slowly falls to the ground in a gasp of air as the electricity dissipates and Wyatt, Aradia, and Chris are revealed.

ALEXANDRA

HELP!

MOLOCH

Kill them all!

CHRIS

Let it rip guys.

Wyatt shoots his orb energy ball at the ground near Moloch that breaks up the group of demons clustered around him. Aradia levitates into the air but as she gets close to one them, he shoots a wide scale yellow energy pulse her way. It knocks her back a few feet but she continues to levitate forward in the air toward a different target. Wyatt shoots the nearest demon with his glowing orb pulse from his eyes and vaporizes the demon on the spot.

A demon comes shooting five energy balls at Chris. Chris deflects four of them with his telekinetic powers, holds one in mid air while he knocks that demon four feet back, and vanquishes it with its own energy ball. As a demon levitates into the air to shoot Chris with fireballs forming in each of its hands, Wyatt explodes it with an orb energy ball. Wyatt then vaporizes a quickly approaching demon with his orb eye beam.

WYATT

Try to free the witches!

Aradia flows through the air, grabs a levitating demon by the foot, swings it around three times, letting it go and slamming it up against a nearby tree, then shoots it with her green energy pulse, vanquishing it. Samhein gets up and uses his staff to support his body as he hops up and kicks an approaching demon in the chest knocking it to the ground. He then shoots a glowing beam with electrical pulses from the totem on his staff and vaporizes the demon. Another demon traps Aradia in midair within a gray energy shell but Aradia's body glows yellow as she breaks out of the energy shell and kicks the demon so hard in the face that his head comes off and its body explodes before the head hits the ground.

Samhein uses his staff to muster a back flip to avoid the energy strike of a tall demon. As he lands he shoots an electrical pulse out of the totem of his staff and vanquishes a quickly approaching demon. Chris flings the demon that tried to attack Samhein up against a rock face. He then shoots the rock face so that some big rocks can fall on the demon. The demon bursts into flames.

Moloch approaches Wyatt who just vanquished two demons with his orb energy balls. But Chris jumps on Moloch's back from behind.

CHRIS

Try it buddy, and I'll try it on you!

With a slight turn, Moloch elbows Chris in the stomach and knocks him off his back sending up into the air. Samhein uses his wand to slowly bring Chris to the ground next to him. Aradia quickly glides down and stands in front of Moloch.

MOLOCH

Out of my way witch!

ARADIA

You get outta mine.

She shoots him with a huge burst of her energy pulse and sends him flying back eight feet knocking him to the ground. Wyatt shoots his blue energy barrier and explodes four demons. As a demon shimmers behind Aradia with a fire ball in his hand, Samhein hits the demon in its stomach then face with his staff, knocks the fire ball in the air, sweeps the demon off its feet with the staff, and strikes the demon on the head with his staff. The fireball comes flying down and vanquishes the demon. Wyatt then vaporizes an approaching demon with his orb eye beam.

Chris punches the next demon in his stomach, jabs him in the face, kicks him in the groin, and shoots him four feet back. The demon bursts into flames. Aradia backhands a demon in its face, pushes it back, squats down to sweep it off the ground with her leg, and shoots it with her green energy pulse, vanquishing it. A demon goes running to Samhein but he catches its hands with his staff, falls back, and flips it over with his leg. Samhein then semi-flips up straight, and spins around to deliver a jaw-snapping sidekick to its face. He then shoots an electrical pulse from his staff to vanquish it. Wyatt then kills two approaching demons with his orb balls.

CHRIS

Is that all of them?

WYATT

There's still one more we need to get.

Wyatt points front and all eyes fall on Heitsi-Eibib who is standing in the center of the pentagram.

ARADIA

Heitsi-Eibib!

As Aradia runs toward Heitsi-Eibib, the gray crystals along the pentagram's outer edge glow and shock her with dark gray and black energy beams. She falls backward to the ground.

SAMHEIN

He's protected altars around a barrier of

black crystals.

HEITSI-EIBIB

Foolish witches! I wasn't born yesterday.

WYATT

We still have time to stop you!

Heitsi-Eibib looks up at the sky and sees the light of the sun approaching.

HEITSI-EIBIB

You've just run out of time, Charmed One.

Heitsi-Eibib's eyes glow red.

HEITSI-EIBIB (cont'd)

With the blood of Cush, Mizraim, and Put,

the sacred forefathers of Africa

flowing through my veins; I call upon the

ancient god Nergal, who was the first to introduce magic to the world!

Samhein's body swarms with glowing white currents of electricity as he levitates up into the air.

SAMHEIN

Halt! I, the Source of All Magic, command

you!

HEITSI-EIBIB

Connect me with the powers of the equinox

and make ultimate power, mine!

The sun rises and shoots a glowing beam of yellow sunlight on Heitsi-Eibib. Red electricity flows out of his body and kills all five of the witches. The witches disintegrate into glowing white mists of energy that enter into the body of Heitsi-Eibib. A huge think pillar of glowing orange and yellow crackling energy shoots up from the ground high into the air completely covering Heitsi-Eibib.

Samhein floats forward and forms a huge electrical hand with the currents flowing around his body. The hand breaks the black crystal energy barrier and reaches inside the orange and yellow energy pillar to grab Heitsi-Eibib.

HEITSI-EIBIB

You're too late!

Heitsi-Eibib turns the white electricity red and electrocutes Samhein heavily before he explodes him away. Heitsi-Eibib fly's back but Aradia levitates in the air to catch him. She brings him down in her arms.

SAMHEIN

I wasn't strong enough yet to block the

magic from absorbing into his body.

(beat)

Now begins his process of reaping ultimate

power. By connecting with the equinox, Heitsi-Eibib will become one with raw mystical energy.

Heitsi-Eibib grows in size and shoots a thick crackling red energy pulse from his eyes at the four witches. Wyatt puts up his shield around everyone to protect them from the beam.

WYATT

You mean he can manipulate all magic's?

SAMHEIN

I mean that now pure undiluted magic is now

his to control.

ANGLE: HEITSI-EIBIB GETTING BIGGER

TO BE CONTINUED…

END OF ACT FIVE


End file.
